Bruno Lefèvre
Bruno Lefèvre is a French brickfilmer. He is known for brickfilms including Indus and Delivering Mail. He was previously an admin of the French brickfilming website Brick à Brack, and was one of three developers of the site's current version. He coordinated the first Brick à Brack community project, Au-delà du brickfilm.Website news update He has been brickfilming since 2005 but only began releasing films publicly in 2009.[http://www.aiwha-brickfilms.com/en/brickfilm-1.html Eating at the Canteen website page] Filmography |- | 2009 || Death of the Grand Admiral Thrawn || |- | 2009 || Manger à la cantine || |- | 2009 || 404 Page not Found || |- | 2009 || Elite Commando || |- | 2009 || A stormtrooper's day || |- | 2010 || 512 || Concours 8*8*8 second place winner8*8*8 Contest results |- | 2010 || Jack Sparrow || |- | 2010 || Paul & Masbatt - Interview || agent-'s Paul and Masbatt Contest winning entry[http://www.aiwha-brickfilms.com/en/brickfilm-4.html Paul & Masbatt - Interview website page] |- | 2010 || Pour agent-. || |- | 2010 || The Ambition to prepare a Great Christmas Fest || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2011 || Excentrique[http://www.aiwha-brickfilms.com/en/brickfilm-6.html Eccentric website page] || |- | 2011 || A THAC day || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || Paris, 1850 || Late Tales of Yore Contest film |- | 2012 || The Artist || "Dance Number" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Creuser || CABBAB #15: "Creuser" entry |- | 2012 || Se téléporter || CABBAB #20: "Se téléporter" entry |- | 2012 || Présentation Brick à Brack[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zciDQnwp14 Présentation Brick à Brack on YouTube] || Co-production with Robin Blaisot and Sebastien Marlin |- | 2013 || Spaceship || |- | 2013 || Se Transformer || CABBAB #27: "Se transformer." entry |- | 2013 || Se Faire renverser || CABBAB #28: "Se faire renverser" winner |- | 2013 || The Headless Horseman || CABBAB #35: "Marcher sur les mains" winnerCABBAB Animation Challenge #35: "Walking on Hands" results |- | 2013 || S'envoler || CABBAB #36: "S'envoler" participatory entry |- | 2013 || Indus || GO Film 2013 first place winnerGO-Film 2013 results |- | 2014 || Pousser/Tirer/Soulever un objet lourd || CABBAB #59: "Déplacer un objet lourd" winner |- | 2014 || Delivering Mail || Les Brickstars 2014 entry |- | 2015 || Antarctica || Unfinished |- | 2015 || Hugo || Co-production with Maxime Marion and Green Workshop |- | 2015 || Chef-d'œuvre || |- | 2016 || Snif. || |- | 2017 || Boum. || CABBAB #88: "Explosion de tête" first place winner |- | 2017 || Au-delà du brickfilm || Community project coordinated by Bruno Lefèvre |- | 2017 || Intoxication Hallumentaire || Co-production with multiple members of Brick à Brack at Fana'briques Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 third place winner |- | 2018 || Ship in a Bottle || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2018 || Snif. 2 || |- |} Features in the media In 2014,[https://fr-fr.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10152707224569790&id=146823244789 Les Brickfilms (France 3) Facebook post by Maxime Marion] Bruno Lefèvre and his films Delivering Mail, Indus and The Headless Horseman were featured in a news segment on the television channel France 3, along with fellow French brickfilmers Mathieu Blangy and Maxime Marion. References External Links *Aiwha-Brickfilms.com *Brick à Brack user page *DailyMotion account *Current YouTube channel *Old YouTube channel Category:French brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group